Contradiction of Order and Chaos
by sarutoninja
Summary: What if 2 friends find 2 god machines 1 of Order the other Chaos, Shinku then finds a surprise for him, after which they got attacked. Op Oc's Shinku X Harem William X Harem multi-crossovers!
1. Chapter 1

This is a story collaboration between myself and MasterCheif80 please enjoy!

[United States, Mountainside forest, Indiana Shinku's P.O.V.]

I was walking around under the canopy of trees by a mountain side with my friend William, I was wearing black B.D.U.'s, black long sleeve t-shirt, black socks & boots, a black hiking bag, 2 fang like knives sheathed at my waistline, a pair of black sunglasses, black fingerless gloves on as well with a black cased viral cylinder necklace. William however dressed in urban camouflage version of my clothes, black boots, & green sunglasses, and a urban hiking bag. We were walking around the mountain side looking for good areas to camp at when suddenly, William, stopped and stood stock still his eyes going from his emerald green to a opal white color.

[1 hour later, mountainside]

I've whacked his head 7 ways to Sunday and he still hasn't gotten back to normal, when I finally sat down to take a break William's eyes changed back as he started to run off toward the mountain, I of course followed rather him be with me than alone, it took me a few minutes but I caught up with him only to see a white and gold mecha inside the mountain side, William, standing in front of it muttering in many different voices the same thing "We give you our blessing in using this god-machine what's this? Darkness is close by." Then I heard him say in his voice "He is my friend." then the other voices said "Very well be careful." I then heard millions of voices coming from behind me pulling me to them.

[20 minutes later, Heart of the forest]

When I got to the heart of the forest leaving William, alone by the god-machine not thinking at all, I saw a demonic version of it, the only part of it I was able to see was the head. Then the voices started up again, saying "KILL, MAIM, BURN! KILL, MAIM, BURN!" Unknown to me my eyes changed from there teal/marble blue color to the left eye black as the abyss, the other red as blood both solid no other color in ether eye. But when that happened I slowly walked toward the Chaos god-machine's head, spirits of the Chaos space marines came out of it trying to posses me but I was able to stop them just as I got to the Chaos god-machine's head which opened up when I got in front of it. As soon as the head opened up a bladed arm shot out into my chest breaking the vial, the contents of which turned me into a prototype & the creature walked out showing itself to be a purebred tyranid however my arm changed into a blade to which I stabbed it into the tyranids chest before I consumed it.

After consuming the tyranid, I entered the Chaos god-machine's head testing the controls while I heard outside "What are you?!" sounding like William, but amplified, I hit the mic button then said in response "I'm Shinku just been upgraded, like a lot William." my response and calmness surprising him greatly. When I found out how to activate it we both felt a shock wave coming from my left I immediately activated my Chaos god-machine to face whatever is coming up but it seemed like it was resisting me however it moved all the same pushing upwards to stand on its feet. My Chaos god-machine looked like the one William, was in but where it's white it's black, where it's blue it's red, instead of being a knight head my mech's head was like that of a daemon. When I was finally standing up the ground next to where I used to be exploded showing a Chaos destruction engine titan standing at 50 stories tall it's main color black it's metallic parts red with what seems to be bio-photon laser canons on its sides, black cables poking out of its gigantic towering body. Immediately I felt a connection to this titanic creature, I felt that it will forever serve me if I beat it in combat, I smirked as I said through the voxbox, "William, do Not interfere I'm going to battle this creature and win it's loyalty." William nodded before announcing

"3"

The creature prepared its canons for immediate fire as it took a defensive stance.

"2"

I had my Chaos god-machine charge all weapons as I trained them to the creature of destruction, while putting it into a running stance.

"1"

The creature and I thought "Let the best fighter win" at the same time.

"FIGHT!"

We started shooting at each other at a fast pace, the creature taking all of it while I ran around it dodging most of the shots. It took a half hour but the titan was finally showing the damage dealt to it as I fell to a knee while my Chaos god-machine's armor was damaged by the multiple shots that hit it is still able to move. I was able to get underneath the titan while all my weapons were trained on its head, as if knowing it had lost, it fell to its side while making some kind of groaning that sounded like "I give up master."

As soon as I knew it wasn't going to attack me I had my Chaos god-machine reload and cool down as I waved William, over who said "That was amazing how were you able to use the Chaos god-machine so effortlessly and effectively Shinku?" I shook my head as I said "It wasn't effortless William, it was resisting me every step of the way, I was just lucky it would even move for me otherwise I would have been hurt a lot before defeating it." After saying this I got out of Havoc the name I have given my Chaos god-machine, then I walked next to my new pet/servant that I've gained, I put my hand onto one of its wires causing it to groan before standing up.

Right as my Destruction engine stood up, there was an explosion where William was, I having not being able to see or hear if he was alright got enraged, which caused me to feel 4 powers trying to control me I however had another idea, I focused on those powers one felt like death, the 2cd felt like war and bloodlust, the 3rd always changing, and finally the 4th felt like perfection and lust. After focusing on them I constrained them getting a reaction from them.

The one feeling like death felt surprised, the one always changing felt like it also was surprised and accepted it, the bloodlust was proud and angered, while the perfection one felt proud & very, very horny. As soon as I had them constrained I refocused on what was going on in the real world, I heard laughter and the same person saying "Hahahahaha are you mad that I killed your friend? Well too bad I'm going to kill you the same way!" The person was a man, with neck length hair, and 12 pairs of raven like wings, holding a purple spear of light.

As he threw the spear, a defensive mechanism in my newly obtained Destruction engine Core as I'm now going to call it activated, making it to fire its bio-photon cannons rapid fire on it completely destroying it, after which I said in a demonic voice "You dare attack me! And most of all my friend! You shall face my wrath!" As I rose my right hand towards him my palm facing him fingertips also pointed directly at him, 6 balls of Chaotic energy formed 1 in front of each fingertip and the largest in front of the palm all colored black-red. I roared the name of my technique as I fired it at him while saying his name. "Die Kokobial! Stun, and Kill, Chaotic Thunder Beam!?"

The orbs in front of my hand shot out towards the now name Kokabiel, fusing into each other forming into a beam the size of the Core, engulfing him entirely, as he yelled in a inimitable amount of horror and pain.

Once the beam of energy disappeared, I went to check out area where William was with his god-machine, there was a cloud of dust blocking my view so I tried to think of a way to see if there was a way for me to see inside the cloud. When I thought about it I remembered heat signature before my eyesight changed where there was color was now different colored blues, red, and orange, inside of the light blue colored dust cloud I saw a huge structure inside that's orange with two red areas.

I said "You can come out I know that you're ok, Kokabiel won't bother us anymore." As my eyes returned to normal William, and his god-machine came out, once the dust settled the heads hatch opened up for William, to speak. He said "I need to check out Batill's machine spirit, you should check yours as well!" I nodded as I went to Havoc, William, checked Batill. When I got close to Havoc I felt the the 4 powers struggle to break free again only to epically fail. Once the Chaos space marines saw me they hailed me as whatever god they worshiped, allowing me in without a fight. I immediately checked the machine spirit, to see that it was almost destroyed, I had a stupid, crazy, & fucked up idea, channeling my new power into Havoc and the machine spirit, to heal it. Not really knowing how to do this I tried thinking of healing it with my power unleashed while I sing.

I see you worn and torn!, worn and torn!, I bring you in!, In!

My energy starts to swirl around Havoc's entire body as the voxbox was on, enhancing my voice to where William, Batill, and Core, could hear.

I put you back together!, Put together!

My energy started to fix Havoc's body, equipment, parts, as it slowly started to heal the machine spirit inside.

You swore! Swore! That this wouldn't happen again! Again!

Havoc's entirety was repaired, my now focusing on the machine spirit, with Core, also echoing me, helping William heal Batill's machine spirit as well as Havoc's.

You were defeated again! Again! But I didn't care if you lost! I still took you back and repaired your body and soul! Body and soul!

The machine spirits started to glow their respective lights the one in Havoc, being black & red, while the one in Batill, being white & blue, Core was glowing all four colors as well as green as it filtered my power to be pure healing energy as to heal itself, and both machine spirits.

Now...Now you defend me...Defend me from my foes! My foes!

My voice lowered back down as the song finished I restrained my power once again as to hide. Core, Havoc, and Batill, stopped glowing as well, being restored back to full power. I immediately activated my voxbox to say "William, lets check Havoc's & Baptill's armory, weapon stock, and armor, to see if there's any damage I couldn't repair, I'm going to check Havoc and Core, you check Batill, since I have a feeling that it won't let me in talk to you after Shinku out." I turned off my voxbox, before heading deep into Havoc's body, what I saw was multiple energy shield engines, weapons that Havoc could deploy to use, ammo next to the weapons, and finally a door behind all this it said 'Claw of Nurgle' confusing me but the one feeling of death was connected to it.

I can feel it so I followed it, opening the door I saw a gauntlet with blades as the fingers, blades coming out the side of it, with 5 line leading up from the finger blades, spiraling up arm to the shoulder, the main color is black the secondary is blood red. The shoulder area was open like it is ready for someone to put it on, I thought 'Well I went this far might as well go all the way.' So I carefully walked up to the clawed gauntlet, then slowly inserted my right arm into it. Once my entire arm was in pain erupted from the entirety of my arm as multiple spikes entered it, with it resizing to my arm. I was knocked out soon after it finished resizing.

[My mindscape]

I awoke to see 5 domains, to the North is in what looked to be in continues war with someone chained to a throne of skulls. To the South was what looked to be a cemetery and a fissure with emerald green fire shooting out of it, there were skeletons, zombies, robotic cyborgs, daemons, and a giant black/white dragon sitting on a huge black/red/green/white castle staring at me with a few chains holding its limbs, wings and tail.

To the East was what I would call perfection/Excess central, with multiple people with no blemishes, no injury nothing wrong, then on a tall building I saw a 17 year old girl chained to down on a king sized bed with no clothes or covers on, showing her DD-cup tits, her bubble butt, and her soaking wet pussy.

Off to the West always changing, never a set form almost immediately giving me a migraine, but I noticed a man with a robe that always changed colors waving at me, chains wrapped around his torso. Finally dead center was a plain grey castle with the colors Black/Red/White/Blue placed in random spots, it had chains shooting into the ground that looked like the chains holding the beings I've seen wrapped around 4 creatures. I realized where I was, causing me to smirk then I felt a pull to the dragon, so I followed it.

[Nurgle's area of my mind]

The pull put me in front of the dragon that spoke as soon as I landed, "Hello Shinku Kage, I am Nurgle, the god of death & rebirth, you have put on a item that creates life in my name however it is called not Nurgle's claw, but Soul Creator, or S.C. for short. I give you my blessing on the use of it and my power, for showing me how far you would go for your friends."

I nodded then said as I felt a wave of energy "Thank you Nurgle, I will not abuse it now I must go." Before leaving Nurgle, gave me the ability to connect with both Havoc, and Core.

[Real World]

I woke up with S.C. attached to my arm but I didn't care I hurriedly ran out of the room only to hear the sound of a hammer hit the ground & multiple swords breaking. The wall in front of me opened up with what I think is a exelerater. Why? Simple, as soon as my foot was on it I was launched out, what I saw made my blood boil. For what I saw was William, standing in the center of a crater, with multiple broken swords of different makes were around him with many more looked like it was coming at him from the forest, William also had what I can feel from S.C. a deamon slayer hammer or D.S.H. for short. I landed on the tip of a always changing color sword blade, standing on it with my right foots toes. As I opened my eyes again after closing them from landing, my left eye was the same while my right eye was a always changing color with the pupil being a 8 pointed star, signifying my connection with the Chaos Gods, and my control over their power. My eye started to glow as I scanned the cleaning, to find 4 power sources resembling my chaotic energy, but was much more controlled. I locked onto them while saying "Targets located & locked firing photon blasters." In a voice resembling a cross of mine and a machine showing my own connection with Havoc & Core.

Just as I finished saying that William's left eye gained the symbol of the emperor, which glowed as Batill, generated a void sheild for him and itself. If it wasn't for me talking out loud the people who attacked William, would have died but they were able to get out of there before their destruction, causing me to lose my lock so I disengaged the attack. My connection lowered where my eye was only slightly glowing, same with William's as his sheild dissipated. I promptly fell off the sword onto the ground in exhaustion, though I was awake I couldn't move, as William, walked over to me. He said worriedly "You ok Shinku?" I nodded as I struggled up to a knee breathing heavily the entire way.

William was about to say something again only to stop, and pale to a pasty white. I could only wonder what would cause him to lose all his color like that before falling unconscious.

[Preview]

I woke up under a tree only to see lots of weapons aimed at my face, and William, standing in front of me as to block them saying "Don't shoot! He's not under control of the Chaos Gods!" However they just told him to move, but as he was going to say something else I slowly stood up saying "It's ok William, even if they tried they could not kill me, plus they would break the void treaty if they did." Surprising them that I was awake & standing, let alone knowing about the treaty.

[Preview end]


	2. Chapter 2

[Last time]

I woke up under a tree only to see lots of weapons aimed at my face, and William, standing in front of me as to block them saying "Don't shoot! He's not under control of the Chaos Gods!" However they just told him to move, but as he was going to say something else I slowly stood up saying "It's ok William, even if they tried they could not kill me, plus they would break the void treaty if they did." Surprising them that I was awake & standing, let alone knowing about the treaty.

[Now]

{Mindscape}

After falling unconscious from exhaustion I awoke in my mind once again to see that I was sitting in a throne of darkness and blood. Four screens appeared in front of me showing the 4 entities inside my head, I nodded to Nurgle, before introducing myself saying "Hello my name is Shinku Kage, I already know Nurgle, the god of death & rebirth but what about you three." The one in a throne of skulls settled down before saying "I am the god of blood & war my name is Khorne." The guy with always changing color spoke saying "I am the god of change my name is Tzeentch." Next up was the only female of the group who spoke last saying "I am the god of pleasure and excess, my name is Slaanesh." When I was acquainted with them all we discussed why they tried to control me, why they entered my head, the past, their history, and what happens now. Their response to this was to to show me the weapons, armor, the void wars, the void treaty, their hibernation, and their reaction to my chaotic power, basically info dumped all kinds of info into my brain.

I sigh before a noise sounded through my mindscape, I then remembered that William, paled quite a bit before I passed out. Then a notification appeared saying 'Havoc, and Core under attack for purification what do we do?"

I said immediately "Activate Void shields, Now!" Then I started to fade, knowing I'm waking up I said "Talk to you 4 later"

{Real World}

I woke up under a tree only to see lots of weapons aimed at my face, and William, standing in front of me as to block them saying "Don't shoot! He's not under control of the Chaos Gods!" However they just told him to move, but as he was going to say something else I slowly stood up saying "It's ok William, even if they tried they could not kill me, plus they would break the void treaty if they did." Surprising them that I was awake & standing, let alone knowing about the treaty.

Then I saw 2 Warlords, & 8 Reaver classes attempting to purify Havoc, and Core. Upon seeing this I ground out "Leave them alone or else." As I closed my left eye, my right eye started to glow & change color even faster, then I shifted my arms to claws (Think Alex Mercer's claws just pitch black, serrated blades the edge is blood red). The Warlords & Reaver classes are Space marine models, while the people pointing their weapons at me is what I assume is imperial guardsmen. I said in a irritated voice " Leave Havoc, And Core, alone or else you're going to cause a war between a allied chaos army against your people!" As I was saying this my chaotic energy started to swirl in a counterclockwise vortex around me while I got into a defensive stance, as William's right eye glowed and his energy rotated to counter my own energy. Then once both of our energies were canceled out William, slammed his D.S.H. between me & the imperial guards that I was close to going berserk on and consume them for trying to intimidate me plus for trying to 'purify' Havoc, and Core, I was Not happy at all with them.

William shouted "Stop it right now! Don't irritate Shinku, or attack the two chaos machines that is under his command! He will attack if you don't stop and I am not sure I can stop him!" At this everyone stopped I reigned in my energy as I commanded Core, & Havoc, to come to my side as I morphed my arms back to normal, as well as opening my left eye back up. While the imperial guards, and the space marines backed off and stopped attacking them. I sighed in relief that I didn't have to get my demonic on. Once my energy was entirely reigned in William did the same for his, as I mumbled about something along the lines of 'Fucking asswipe stopping me from showing them not to mess with me, oh well at least Havoc, and Core is fine.' While I was mumbled this I thought to said machines of destruction to disable their void shields till they were shot at.

When the imperial guards & space marines saw this they slowly put away their weapons not only because of my potential of causing mass destruction, but also because what William, had said 'Not sure if he could stop me' kept ringing in their heads. Then their space ships came down into view landing while opening their cargo bay hatch for us to enter William, and Batill, was led in by the imperial guards, while Core, Havoc, and myself was led in by the space marines, the Warlords, and the 8 Reavers, pissing me of with their looks of disgust.

Once we entered a cocky or a really stupid space marine ran up to me trying to stab me with his combat knife only for my left hand to morph into it's blade form (Alex Mercer's blade but pitch black with a blood red serrated edge and compartments that shoot spikes out into the target once inside dealing more damage) cut right through the knife and get stabbed in the gut. I pushed him of my blade arm before morphing it back to normal only to almost get my head bashed in if it wasn't for me ducking out of the way. I shot the guy a 'You think you can take me on?' look that he immediately backed down as a med team came down to see if they could save him only to announce that he was dead.

I shrugged as I was led away from the cargo bay leaving Havoc, and Core, by themselves, which they immediately activated their void shields to make sure nobody could damage or enter them. I lost track of William, where he was taken to the command center of the ship, while I was most likely being taken to a interrogation room.

{5 hours later}

I was right sadly as once I got there I was told to sit down and wait for my integrator. When they left I had started asking a few questions to Nurgle, since he had given me info on what I could say was a terminator/zombie, that was called a necron. I was really Interested in this because having a terminator/zombie army would be awesome and hard to defeat. Nurgle had explained it to me that the only way for me to control them is by corrupting their power source with my chaotic energy. Then he explained it to me that they were at the bottom of the ocean so I would need to be able to stand the water pressure and coldness down there.

After a few more Q&A's my so called interrogator walked in. I could feel his hatred for me. As he sat down I said "Is there any reason why I'm here besides my possession of the 2 destruction machines under my command, my powers, and why I was with my best friend?" Surprising him that I knew what they were going to ask and that William's my friend. He spoke saying "You will tell us how you obtained the Chaos god-machine, the destruction engine, your powers, and the truth of why you were with the Emperors embodiment, Daemon!" I was agitated with him already so I opened my eyes with my energy flowing into them, causing my right eye to rapidly change colors again, the 8 pointed star to glow & rotate, while my left eye changed from it marble blue-grey/teal eye color to a frightening red-black color with a white pupil. When I spoke my voice was much deeper than before I said "you think that you have command or control over me that you could kill me but you are dead wrong your ignorance will destroy you, however I will play along for now but remember there's only one person I consider equal to me and that's William. So I explained how William, and I found Batill, Havoc, and Core, as well as me containing the 4 Chaos gods.

Just after finishing how I wasn't being controlled, I sensed William, on his way here & he was Pissed! I smirked in sadistic pleasure at what's about to be the best show I could ever see to date as I went silent. What was even funnier was that when I went silent the interrogator got loud, slamming his hands onto the table between us trying to frighten me while asking "What's so funny!? Tell me!" I spoke after his yell saying "I find it funny that you think that you can scare me as well as not knowing that William's going to break that door in 3...2...1"

Right on cue the door was sent into the wall behind me almost taking my head off but luckily I moved my head to the right making the door miss by mere centimeters. While the interrogator was blasted to the wall on my right causing me to laugh at his ridiculous way he was laying against the wall, being upside down knocked out. Behind the door way was William, it looks like he got some new clothes. He was now wearing a white t-shirt with the emperors symbol right at where the heart would be, grey B.D.U's, black steel toed military boots, a small hammer at his waist, with a communication headset in his ear.

I simply continued to smirk as this was happening before saying "Yo" to William, making him facepalm at how laidback I was though he knew that I was about to go on a killing spree on that guy, and he just saved him from me. Once I stood up, I walked over to William, I said "Let's go to the Artic we'll find another mech for your but after that I'm heading to the bottom of the ocean to gain more allies.

~The Artic, middle of nowhere~

We had gone to the center area of where I'm sensing a mech under the Emperor's power. Though I am confused on how I can sense it I ignore my confusion as I jump out of the space ship with my muscle mass activated (My arms are extremely bulked up with grey skin, the skin hardened to that of dimands) before I hit the ground I slammed my arms down like the Hulk, causing a huge crater to form under me with a gigantic pierce of ice to be pushed up.

After making sure the ground was stable the space marines came down, then it was William. William upon seeing what was within the ice chunk that was pushed up asked me to melt the ice which I did by changing my arms to tentacles,(Scaring every female seeing this) placed it onto the ice then having it move extremely fast to cause friction or heat, melting down the ice. Once that was done I shifted my arms back to normal as I sat down on a stray piece of iceberg.

William walked up to the mech which William, identified to me as a "Warhound" before placing his hand on its leg, connecting to it. While this was happening I was focusing on the strange energy flowing from me into space though it was weird I ignored it in favor of getting into the space ship heading to where I need to go.

~Middle of the Ocean, just above the water~

I sighed as Havoc, and Core, was now ready for departure into the oceans depths. I activated both their void shields, before jumping into the ocean inside Havoc, with Core, right behind along with William, Batill, Swarmer, along with multiple space mariners inside their amphibious vehicles.

It took us only a few minutes to reach the bottom, I felt weaker from the cold but was still able to continue on. As we walked I saw the Necrons powermid or pyramid of power. We moved to it the powermid activated sending out a few dozen wraiths for us to deal with, William, knowing my plan immediately ordered the space marines to attack the wraiths, and to not allow them to get to me, as he took point to defend me with Core, behind me.i ordered Core, and Havoc, to protect me as well as to provide cover fire for the space marines and William, once we got to the powermid's power core. When we got there I ejected myself from Havoc's chest into the power core, initiating my orders.

I felt extremely cold as well as weak from the water temperature, and pressure, however I was already inside the power core. 'Now' I thought 'All I have to do is unleash my energy to corrupt.' I then imagined a ocean with chaotic waves, representing my chaotic energy, and a closer lake frozen with a light shining deep inside, I headed to the chaotic ocean imagining putting my hands inside it.

Then there was heat, relief, and satisfaction, for my energy heated up the water, relieving me of the water pressure, as well as starting to corrupt the power core of the powermid & its necrons. My energy was like the virus I have become, infecting, taking control of it, I felt a connection to the necrons form & getting stronger every nano second. Once I had full control I ordered the necrons to come back inside the powermid.

It took them only a few seconds but they got into their original place as I ordered Havoc, Core, to stand down, as I contacted William, as to let him know I have control over them now, in which he ordered the space marines to head back to their spaceship. While that was happening Havoc, Core, and William, went into my new powermid. When everyone was set I had it lift up to the ocean's surface, allowing everyone to get washed off with freshly filtered water, cleaning Havoc, Core, Batill, and myself of the salt water. While this was happening I had Havoc, and Core to disengage their void shields so they can get washed.

After enjoying being clean William, noticed that I was twitching a lot though I didn't which was weird since I was usually able to tell if I was twitching or not. Then I felt some chaotic energy in space along with some energy that's more controlled, but they are clashing meaning that they are fighting. I immediately told William, as he got into the space marines space ship, shocking him as I then had the powermid close then launch to the battlefield in space.

~Preview~

We had just arrived at kuoh, I was looking around while William, was studying the book for Japanese language. While I was walking I felt what drew us here jump in the building in front of us causing me to grin darkly as I said "Heh well William, there's something going on in this abandoned building so let's go check it out, see you in there." Before I chuckled as I walked in.

~Preview end~

That's a wrap on this chapter what happens in space? Why are we in Kuoh? Find out next chapter! Till next time sarutoninja out piece!


End file.
